


Magic Gone Wong

by Skylar_Save



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Extremis Tony Stark, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Multi, Peter Parker (mentioned) - Freeform, Peter Parker Stark - Freeform, tony adopted peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Save/pseuds/Skylar_Save
Summary: Tony tries surprising his fiancé. Things go... a little wrong.Just based on a horrible pun but I swear it's better than that.





	Magic Gone Wong

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more IronStrange content in this world, please.

It had been a quiet day for the magical world. There were no threats showing up, no alarms going off, and no cruel forced-upon magic cases reported. Stephen and Wong were currently in the middle of a game of Wizard Chess, inspired by an offhand comment made by Tony’s son, Peter. Wong currently had Stephen’s king cornered, while the man at hand kept trying to find a way to see how Wong did it. His Cloak wasn’t much help, as it often tried to poke and prod certain pieces to see what reaction it could invoke.

“You seem to have put me in a difficult situation. I’ve got to say, I’m impressed,” he said, only to be received by a low chuckle, “You mean to say you can’t find your way out. Simple words, Strange.”

The doctor sighed, “If I used simple words I wouldn’t have advanced this far, and w—” He was cut off by a shrill ringing and a glowing mandala that appeared above the chess board, showing a 3D model of the Sanctum.

“Intruder alert. Someone’s inside the Sanctum.”

Stephen hurried to head out of the parlor. “But from where? The only life forces shown in the rendering are ours in the parlor and one in…” The library. The newly renovated library at the Sanctum that was heavily warded so no Master could portal inside. “Is that even possible? We drew the runes ourselves and Master Hamir helped with the wards.”

Wong frowned. “Anything is possible, Strange. Go, I’ll go get my whip and meet you there. Do not engage unless it is a threat. It could just be a test.” With that, Wong portalled to the East Wing of the Sanctum, leaving Stephen to portal into the hallway of the library.

 

Stephen walked towards the doors of the library, from where the alarm had sounded. No one should have been able to access it, given the wards and protective spells placed around the Sanctum and specifically, the library itself. He entered the room quietly, waiting for Wong to arrive, with his shields already up and the Cloak of Levitation on his shoulders. A head suddenly popped out from behind a bookshelf.

 

“I alarm!”

 

Several things happened at once.

 

Stephen had reacted as any self-preserving Master of the Mystic Arts would, lashing out with Eldritch magic in the form of a stunning spell.

The person raised their hands prepared to fend off what was attacking him.

The Cloak recognized the head and body it was attached to, then flew off its master’s shoulders and flew to the seating area, where numerous brown paper bags were sitting on the table.

Stephen recognized the voice and face as none other than Tony Stark.

Wong ran into the room with no shield in place, but was holding a magic whip.

Stephen’s spell seemingly ricocheted off Tony’s arms, flying backwards and hitting Wong.

Wong was hit by the stun spell, and ended up falling into an artifact display case, breaking glass.

 

Really, it was quite an eventful six seconds.

 

“Tony? What the hell are you doing here?” Strange asked, looking at his fiancé.

“Well I thought it would be a nice surprise, you know, visiting my wizard boyfriend this fine fall day, but then I thought I’d bring food as a peace offering to Wong for surprising you and now I think you might’ve knocked him unconscious.”

Stephen put his head in his hands. “I wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t re— actually wait no back up how _did_ you repel that spell? I thought Wong and I only taught you how to summon tools from the other side of the lab.”

 

Tony looked sheepish, averting his eyes to an unbroken glass case and rubbing his arm. “Okay so remember how I left one of my suits in sentry mode last month? Well…”

 

Stephen crossed his arms. “Spit it out, you know you can’t hide from me.”

 

In one single breath, Tony rambled, “It may or may have been tracking you and Wong’s magic to see what energies you manipulate so I could make countermeasures to protect myself from other non-friendly magic users when I don’t have one of you around but I didn’t want to worry you to distract you from duties and further anger the Council and have to register as a magic user because of paperwork and I think magic countermeasures would be good to have on hand for people who might be afraid or interacting with villains with magic.” He breathed in, eyes flirting to his fiancé to gauge his reaction.

Blue eyes blinked, processing everything said. “You… made the nanoparticles immune to magic…?”

The shorter man sighed. “Not immune. I integrated the nanoparticles to work with Extremis. Together they work kinda like noise-cancelling headphones. They produce an energy signature opposite the magic to cancel it out. But I may need to look at different energy signatures you guys use since it wasn’t supposed to…” he looked at Wong, “do that.”

He walked towards the book keeper, before lifting him up and placing him in a plush chair opposite where the Cloak was floating. Stephen admired the strength his lover possessed, it never got tiring to watch someone who seemed so harmless lift up a man taller than him or even half a car with ease.

“Look, babe I get that you like ogling me in the undersuit and one of your sweaters, but if you could do kindly help Wong heal and wake up, or actually if you get me a pair of my sweatpants I would be very grateful.”

“What happened to helping Wong?” The Sorcerer roller his eyes, jutting out a hip at his favorite mechanic kneeling in front of one of his best friends and trying to fix him. Tony turned towards him instead of facing Wong.

“Extremis scans say it’s just aftermath of hitting the case, not the spell. He should wake up with only a headache and a few cuts. Levi and I can handle the cuts, get me some comfy pants.”

Stephen huffed, “So bossy,” before turning around to walk out of the library. “At least clean the glass while you’re at it.”

 

Tony smirked behind his wizard’s back. “Now who’s the bossy one?”

“That title belongs to you, boss.”

The brunette let out an indignant sound. “I’m not the boss! That title belongs to Carol and Rhodey! I’m just a co-boss. A Bossling, if you will.”

Stephen laughed, still walking out. “Still makes you a boss. You share the title with them, makes sense.”

"But they're dating so it makes it like, a couple's title thing."

Stephen sighed, "Doesn't work like that."

He heard Tony huff. “Jackass.”

Stephen shook his head. “Douchebag.”

“But you still love me!”

The doctor stuck up his middle finger before walking about the door. “Jury’s still out!”

 

If the hand he lifted up had his engagement ring on it, and if Stephen was smiling as he walked away, well, that’s his secret.

 


End file.
